


Dura(Google translate for Durarara Sick Izaya)

by Obsidian_Bandit



Series: Pride Week(In pride month) 2019 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, maybe a bit ooc, since it's so hard for them to be nice to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Bandit/pseuds/Obsidian_Bandit
Summary: Izaya wakes up feeling horrible, so Shizuo attempts to take care of him. Pure fluff.





	Dura(Google translate for Durarara Sick Izaya)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horrible at titles so all of these will be google translated titles. Still, enjoy!

Izaya had just woken up and already he felt like absolute shit. His head hurt and his nose was stuffed and he just wanted to go back to bed, and he knew could since he didn’t have any real work to do that day, which was a rare occurrence for the informant.

“Hey flea, are you finally up?” Shizuo grunted, he himself still laying in bed next to Izaya.

“No,” Izaya grumbled annoyed, turning to face away from Shizuo, then immediately regretting the movement.

“Wake up then.” Shizuo roughly poked Izaya’s back, making the informant wince slightly. “It’s your day off, let’s do something fun instead of just sleeping.”

Instead of replying, Izaya stayed silent, utterly done with the idiotic protozoan pestering him about getting up. Shizuo frowned before getting out of bed and walking over to Izaya’s side. Not happy about this, Izaya once again turned to face away from Shizuo, and once again regretted the movement, but Shizuo just grabbed Izaya’s arms and pulled him out of bed so Izaya was standing on shaking legs.

“Really Shizu-chan? I knew you were an immature protozoan, but this is just too much.” Izaya tried to sound teasing and smirk, but it came out horribly weary and the smirk just looked like a painful and small smile.

“Izaya, you look like shit!” Shizuo loudly exclaimed.

“Yeah, I feel like it to,” Izaya growled, trying to get Shizuo to release his arms so he could crawl back into bed.

“Are you sick? God, you’re definitely sick… uh, get back in bed and I’ll see if we have any medicine,” Shizuo began to panic when he realized that Izaya was indeed sick. He released Izaya’s arms, and the informant took the opportunity to climb back into the bed while Shizuo rushed out of the room.

Sighing, Izaya pulled the covers of the bed over his head and closed his eyes, hoping Shizuo would just let him go back to sleep. His dreams were promptly crushed when Shizuo walked back in holding a glass of milk.

“There wasn’t any medicine, but I figured milk is healthy so here,” Shizuo held out the glass of milk to Izaya, and after reluctantly sitting up Izaya took the glass from Shizuo’s outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” Izaya mumbled, sipping the milk despite the fact he knew it wouldn’t be much help.  
“Ah, I should head out and buy some medicine so you can better!” Shizuo explained, turning to go get his bartender suit since it was the only thing he ever went out in. Izaya thought about stopping him so he could stay and chat, but then shook his head, knowing if he did Shizuo would never let him live it down.

“See ya, Shizu-chan.” Izaya bid the man farewell before setting the glass of milk down on the bedside table and laying back down to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

\--x--x--x--

When Izaya woke up he heard someone moving around outside but chose to ignore it. His large headache made it difficult to focus on anything. 

As he closed his eyes again he heard a loud crash, like the breaking of a mug or vase, and rose up shakily. He grabbed his knife quickly before making his way out of the bedroom towards the kitchen where the sound had originally come from, ready to strike.

Completely silent, he slunk towards the kitchen while partially leaning against the wall, since standing with his own strength had long proven too difficult. A few mumbled curses drifted from the doorway of the kitchen, and Izaya stiffened slightly, preparing to attack whoever was in his home.

“Crap, this is bad,” A low voice that seemed familiar to Izaya, but his headache made it hard to think past, ‘I need to kick this intruders ass’. 

“Ugh,” Izaya grunted as he lept through the doorway, knife in front of him without really looking at who he was attacking.

“What the hell flea?!” Shizuo exclaimed as he grabbed Izaya’s wrist, immobilizing him so he couldn’t cut Shizuo.

“Shizu-chan?” Izaya’s voice was low and sounded half asleep, which made sense considering how slow he’s been; Shizuo had managed to catch his wrists after all.

“Yes it’s me, you dumb flea, what are you doing out of bed? And with a knife to boot,” Shizuo stared intensely at the informant.

“I heard something break and thought someone had broken into the house,” Izaya explained in his half-asleep voice.

“I dropped the medicine bottle thing, and when I went to pick it up I knocked over a glass cup,” Shizuo explained.

“Clumsy protozoan.” Izaya teased sleepily.  
“Yeah, yeah, now get back in bed. You’re sick!” Shizuo began to lead Izaya back to the bedroom, and Izaya just stumbled silently behind him. “Now lay down and stay awake so I can give you some medicine,” Shizuo ordered once they had reached the bedroom.

Izaya nodded, then laid back in the bed and situated himself comfortably under the blankets. Sighing, he decided to subject himself to Shizuo’s care, just for today while he was sick and his head felt as though it was executing a plan that had it had been preparing for a long while to destroy Izaya from the inside out.

“Here, drink this whole thing.” Shizuo passed Izaya a small cup full of a sickly smelling pink liquid.

Nodding, Izaya took the cup, pressed it to his lip, and tipped both his head and the cup back until the horrid liquid was gone.

“That’s horrible. I feel like that would be more likely to make me sick than help me get better,” Izaya handed Shizuo back the cup, complaining about the disgusting taste.

“It’s gonna help, so just suck it up flea.” Shizuo retorted, taking the cup and leaving the room.  
Once he came back, he found Izaya fast asleep under the covers and sighed loudly before hopping into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around Izaya’s small body.

“Goodnight, flea.” He whispered happily.

**Author's Note:**

> That may have been a bit OOC just because it's hard to make those two not want to kill each other, and instead, want to comfort and be comforted by each other. Thank you for reading!


End file.
